Present invention embodiments relate to heads-up displays, and more specifically, to interacting with devices via a heads-up display based on eye contact of a heads-up display user and at least one other entity.
One approach to enabling users of heads-up display (HUD) devices to interact (e.g., transfer a file from one to another) is to use conventional email, FTP, text messaging, or USB drive transfers. However, these methods are inconvenient and slow for wearers of HUDs because they require many precise actions in an interface with which precision is difficult, due to the lack of precise input devices such as mice, keyboards, or touchscreens. Consider, for example, the difficulty of sending an email on a HUD without such precise input devices. Near field communication (NFC) techniques are potentially easier for users to activate than other conventional methods but may also inconvenience users because they require close physical proximity. For example, it would be awkward for two individuals to touch heads every time they wished to transfer files.